1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image transmitting method for transmitting an image and, more particularly, to an image transmitting method for transmitting an image in a plurality of image quality modes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, there are many facsimile apparatuses which are constituted such that communication can be performed in a plurality of image quality modes, including at least a standard mode and a high image quality mode in which an image density is higher than that in the standard mode. In the conventional apparatus, a proper image quality can be selected from those image quality modes in accordance with an original such as a drawing, document or the like.
In general, a mode selection switch is provided on an operation panel or the like and the operator operates this switch to select the image quality mode. Hitherto, when the standard mode has been selected by an apparatus on the image transmission side, the image is transmitted in the standard mode irrespective of the size of the original and the density of the image information. Therefore, in this case, if the size of the recording paper in an apparatus on the reception side is smaller than the original size on the transmission side, the image is reduced upon transmission, so that there is a drawback that an original on which fine characters are written or the like is reproduced in a size which is very difficult to read.